Lesser Known Heroes
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: “Cars” based fan fiction. Mail carriers, icecream trucks, cement mixers, and road construction workers sometimes don't get the attention they deserve although the postal companies can claim ownership to racing teams. This young DHL Darn Hard La


Lesser Known Heroes

Note: "Cars" based fan fiction. Mail carriers, ice-cream trucks, cement mixers, and road construction workers sometimes don't get the attention they deserve although the postal companies can claim ownership to racing teams. This young DHL (Darn Hard Laborer) worker named Shawn Dupree is responsible for delivering mail and is a greenhorn. He has just gotten the job and is eager and willing to delivering the mail on time. However, he is given an area he is unfamiliar with. He meets some road construction workers along the way as well as a sweetheart named

Dulcia Queen who happens to be an ice-cream truck. She has more work than she can shake a tire at this summer, but she is able to help Shawn out and they become instant friends.

"Neither storm, nor gail, nor dead of night, the mail shall always reach its appointed rounds."--Mailman creed

"There stand Darryl, and Darryl and Darryl standing next to the orange barrels, who happen to annoy my girlfriend Caroll who's sitting next to me."--some lyrics from 'Orange Barrells' heard on the Bob and Tom Radio Show

"You never know what to expect from me, I'll be going out, shootin' off seven different kinds of smoke !

(makes sound effects"--Randolph Dupree, 'You, Me & Dupree'

Chapter 1—Greenhorn Mail Delivery

Shawn Dupree was eager and euphoric. He was practically running his tires off to begin his mailing route. He had been training and studying for this day and at long last he had passed all of his tests and trials to come this far. His employers had sent him out on his way, trusting he would do his best. The only trouble is, Shawn wasn't equipped with GPS so he was a little lost when it came to the Route 66 area. Sighing heavily and rolling his hazel eyes, Shawn knew that he had become happy far too soon and felt like this day was going to be one of _those_ days that ended in nothing but disappointment.

Shawn was becoming desperate. He didn't know where his destination was. He had been running around in circles, unable to find anyone. But finally there was hope. There were some construction workers, cement mixers and the like working on the roads into a rather quaint place called Radiator Springs. He could almost see it from the highway and he was excited. He had heard so many rumors about this place that he was feeling privilidged to have to go there and deliver all of that mail.

The construction workers, Todd, Jeff, Mike and the cement mixer Hal had been extremely helpful to Shawn. They were more accostumed to being around more obscure and lesser known paths and he was sure they had traveled nation wide. He thanked them before going on his way and making his first stop.

Chapter 2—Adorable Children

On the way into Carburetor County, he stopped at his first shop, which was _Luigi's Casa Della Tires_. He put the mail into the box as well as some packages that came all the way from Italy. They were addressed from Guiseppe Ferrari. Shawn smiled widely. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by the three most precious carsonas he had ever laid eyes upon. They were triplet Ferrari girls with big, dazzling, chocolate eyes.

"Parcel for us, Mr. Postman, Signore ?", Allegra questioned.

"I placed it in the mailbox. Do you need help getting it ?", Shawn asked, not surprised at all how charming these little ladies were.

"Yes, please !", another one, named Lucinda said. Shawn lifted the parcel down and the three girls took the package into their delicate tires. They opened it and squealed with delight.

"Ah, photos and snowglobes...Ooo, a music box !", the three seemed to say in one voice.

"Grazie, multo grazie, postino !", Rochelle said, her voice lyrical. Shawn couldn't help but grin in response. He was now learning just how joyful it is to give packages and letters to others. It made him proud to be a Darn Hard Labourer worker.

Along his route he met more children, little Hotaru Mustang, Terrance Cadillac, Gambino and a tiny Nathan Torino. Only just recently had Serafina and Ronny IrocZ gotten married and it had only been a year since their marriage since little Nathan had come into the world. Just like the other children, he was cuter than a VW Beetle bug's ear. That is, if Beetle bugs _have_ ears.

Chapter 3—Racing Legends, and Incredible Carsonas

While passing out mail to all the residents, he had become acquainted with Lightning McQueen, Serafina IrocZ and her husband Ronny, Carmen Fiat and Akane Mustang. He also met the eldest racer, Doc Hudson, who also happened to be the town Doctor and the town Judge. Hudson was an imposing presense but once Shawn got to know him, he warmed up to the Doctor quite well. Doc had gotten the most mail out of all of them. It seemed that he had a fanbase that was continuously growing by leaps and bounds daily. Many female fans had sent photos and letters and some had even written songs in his honor. Flattery tended to make Doc blush in as much as he didn't want to admit it, but the tell tale signs of redness in his cheeks weren't difficult to trace.

The job for today had been finished more quickly than Shawn had thought the route had been finished much too rapidly. But, he knew he would be coming back every day, except for Saturday. He knew now that he had something to look forward to daily. After all, he was among greatness and he felt like the luckiest mail carrier in the world. Little did he know his world was about to become sweeter than he could've imagined during the time he was bringing joy to the residents of Radiator Springs.

Chapter 4—Dulcia Queen, the Genuine Article

As he got to know the carsonas of Radiator Springs better, he bumped accidentally into an ice cream truck.

"I am so sorry, Miss ! I didn't see you there !", he said, apologetically. The adorable ice cream truck turned around and dazzled him with her emerald green eyes.

"It's alright. I was just rolling into town. Since the weather's been hotter, I've been a busy bee. But I don't mind...Everyone here loves ice cream and it makes a great treat on a hot day.", the gregarious truck responded.

"What about vehicles that are octane intolerant ?", Shawn questioned, curiously.

"Oh easy. I also sell organic treats for those who cannot ingest octane.", the truck said, intelligently.

"Fully prepared, I like that ! Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Shawn Dupree. I work for Darn Hard Labourers.", Shawn said, smiling brightly. He found himself entraced by the young truck, bewitched by her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm Dulcia Queen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps after our shifts are over, we can head to Lookout Point. I'd like you to see the view, it's breathtaking.", Dulcia said, sighing blissfully.

"I can imagine how beautiful it is.", Shawn said, lost in Dulcia's beatific smile. Then, he snapped back into reality.

"I have to get back to work, Dulcia ! It was nice chatting with you. See ya later !", Shawn said, speeding off to work. He was a rather rapid mail truck, and if Dulcia hadn't had known any better, she could've sworn he'd make a superb racer. But it was apparent he was happy being a mail truck and nothing else and ecstatic just to perform his job.

By the end of another long day's work, Shawn was practically exhausted. Shawn had stopped by Flo's V8 Cafe to fill up since he hadn't had a good meal in a long time. She did indeed have the finest gas he had ever had. Dulcia pulled in along side him.

"Hey there, Dupree !", she said, chuckling a bit. Her laugh was infectious and he couldn't help but giggle himself.

"Hey there yourself, Dulcie. I'm almost finished filling up. Thank you Flo, that was the best meal I've had in _ages_ !", Shawn stated, sighing happily.

"Hear that, Ramone ? I've got the best cuisine !", Flo said, loud and proud.

"Ah, you're just full of it, bonita.", Ramone said, jokingly, prodding her in the side. It caused her to giggle, which caused her to laugh more. The tickling war ensued, and Shawn and Dulcie thought it was a good idea to leave the two lovebirds to their own devices.

"_This_ is Lookout Point. Since it's become more popular, more vehicles like to come this way and be at peace with nature. I feel at one with everything around me.", Dulcia said, becoming rather profound.

"My word, you're right. It is stunning here. It warms my engine to know that cars are coming through here again. It's funny to think how many of us go through life and pass by so many things that are so lovely...", Shawn began, but then stopped. He was met by Dulcia's eyes once more. She tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you. Forgive me for being so bold.", Dulcia said, blushing slightly.

"No forgiveness is neccesary, Dulcy. I _wanted_ you to kiss me. I think I've fallen for you.", Shawn said, nuzzling her in response. Shawn had never been in love before but all the signs were apparent. His RPMs had sped up considerably and the oil through his veins seemed to have heated up quite a bit. He didn't want anyone else to love him but Dulcie and as much as he could he would be by her side, maybe even marry her. But it was too early to consider marriage.

For now, the two of them would be courting one another and possibly their love would grow.

Epilogue

Over time, Shawn and Dulcie grew closer together and decided to settle down and get married. Though having a little truck named Caleb kept them both extremely busy, they were still able to work and play with their new baby. Caleb made quick friends with little Nathan and the other children in Radiator Springs. The eldest children, the Ferrari triplets, looked over all of them as godmothers and chaperaunes for the other kids. Gambino, who was not so old as his aunts, made a tremendous godfather. Caleb was easy to love and not hard to spot. He took after his father, but was a rather appealing pastel yellow color. Needless to say, both parents were delighted to be new parents and to be part of such a caring community. Shawn was the newcomer and Dulcie was a veteran when it came to escorting him around Carburetor County.

There were so many sites to see and they hoped they could see each one, especially with Caleb.

It was a brave new world, full of possibilities and opportunities. The family knew whenever the time came to shine, they would. That was the Dupree way.

The End

July 28, 2006


End file.
